


Adventure

by BradyGirl_12



Category: due South
Genre: Episode Related, Fix-It, M/M, Male Slash, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-02-12
Updated: 1999-02-12
Packaged: 2018-11-10 09:56:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11124789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BradyGirl_12/pseuds/BradyGirl_12
Summary: Benny begins a new life in his beloved Northwest Territories.





	Adventure

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. Original pseudonym: Gilda Lily.
> 
> A Post-"COTW" story.  
>  **Rating: PG**  
>  Mild m/m content.  
> Disclaimer: I don't own 'em, Alliance does, for otters' sake.  
> (c) October 9, 1998  
> 

  
Ben smiled at Buck Frobisher and shook his hand. The older man's  
blue eyes twinkled as his breath formed little puffs of smoke on the  
cold Arctic air.  
  
"C'mon, Fraser, let's get the lead out!"  
  
Ben glanced back and his smile grew affectionate. No matter which  
Ray was in his life, neither one was long on patience. His smile  
faltered as he remembered his former partner, but he had a new life to  
lead now. Ray was with Stella, and he would probably never see him  
again. It was a sad thought. You were a man's partner for a long time,  
and then...  
  
He shook his head and Buck asked, "Everything all right,  
Benton?"  
  
"Oh, yes, Buck, thank you kindly." He glanced back at  
Ray's  
impatient dance to keep warm. "I'm fine."  
  
A hand descended on his shoulder. "If you ever need anything..."  
  
"I know, I can count on you." Ben covered the other  
man's hand  
with his own, then he stepped away. "'Til next time,  
Buck."  
  
"'Til next time, Benton."  
  
Ben thought of the nights ahead trying to keep warm and his face  
flamed. What he had with this Ray, he could never have had with the  
other. It had taken him months of lonely struggle to come to terms with  
that fact, and there had been pain and sadness, but the joy of  
discovery,  
too. So now he could look forward to sharing his life with  
someone  
who would never leave him. He had proven his worth time and  
again.  
It was time to leave Chicago behind for good and forge a new  
life  
out here in the wilderness he loved and understood. Time for  
adventure  
after months of heartache.  
  
The dogs and Dief were growing restless to be on their way, too.  
Ray glared and rubbed his arms. "About time," he grumbled.  
  
"Yes, Ray." And Ben kissed the American, whose eyes  
widened and  
mouth curved into a grin. "Into the sled, now."  
  
With great care, Ben tucked the blanket around his partner and  
took his place behind the dogsled. He and Ray waved to Buck and were  
off.  
  
Buck waved back, pleased that his lonely young friend had found  
his Paradise, and his name was Ray Vecchio.*  
  


**Author's Note:**

> This is a post-"COTW" Fix-It story, thank you kindly.  
> Ray K. can  
> have Renny, not Benny! :)  
>   
> 


End file.
